inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shindou Takuto
Shindou Takuto (神童拓人) is one of the main characteres in Inazuma Eleven GO. He is the captain of the Raimon. Appearance He has short, wavy gray hair and has brown eyes. In Raimon, he wears the soccer uniform and the school uniform. His casual outfit consists of a white and black flannel shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. His casual outfit looks mostly like what conductors or pianists wear before a performance. Coincidentally, he wore his casual clothes when he was playing the piano at his home. Personality He is seen to be caring for his team, as shown that he was angry when Hitofude Hayato's mother from Eito bribed them to lose the match. Kirino also mentioned that he takes too much responsibilty about the the team, which maybe the reason he cries in most episodes. He also likes soccer a lot stating that he doesn't want to grow up hating soccer because of Fifth Sector. He is close friends with Kirino Ranmaru and Sangoku Taichi. He is also very music-oriented. Plot Inazuma Eleven GO He first appeared with all the team members of the Raimon team, after stopping a ball from hitting Matsukaze. Then he introduces himself to be Shindou Takuto, the captain of the Raimon team and afterwards helps the other soccer team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards the Raimon team had a match and is getting badly beaten, Matsukaze asked Coach Kudou to be placed in to help. He helped but it wasn't enough, though determined to help Raimon, he dashed fastly against the opponents to which suprised everyone and Shindou. Though it wasn't enough when Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot. He got badly beaten also. After Shindou seeing what has befallen his team. He got angry and is shown to use a keshin to put a stop to Tsurugi. In which he successfully steals the ball. Later, he is fatigued and was sent to the hospital, his friend Kirino Ranmaru by his side worried about him. Though because of what happened to Raimon, many members and managers quit the Raimon team. Afterwards Tsurugi comes in and says that he's gonna join the Raimon team to which made Shindou surprised and angry. Afterwards Matsukaze tries for the Raimon Soccer team but is having a hard time when Shindou was the one controlling the ball but Matsukaze managed to get it and pass the test. Afterwards they have a match against Eito but it was bribed and unfair again. Matsukaze cannot believe what was happening and kept on passing the ball to Shindou, making Matsukaze restless and injured but Shindou wouldn't respond until both of their feeling clashed and he shot a score against Eito, making it a 1-3 not 0-3. After sometime, he releases his anger by playing in his piano. He was visited by Kirino to tell him about the newest coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru to which he was suprised since Endou was known throughout Japan. Though after some time, he felt he should quit the team. He was also visited by Matsukaze and is suprised on how big his house was. The reason why Matsukaze was visiting him was because Shindou quitted being in the Raimon team, Matsukaze wanted to convince Shindou to come back, into which Matsukaze kept on talking and encouraging Shindou to come back and in the end, Matsukaze succeded. The next day, Tsurugi states that Raimon must lose against Tengawara, but during the match he disobeyed the order and used his keshin hissatsu, Harmonics, to which suprised Tengawara, after some time because of Shindou and Matsukaze's determination, Sangoku was able to stop a shoot of Tengawara. In the end, Raimon won against Tengawara. Afterwards, their next match was against Mannouzaka, and Shindou is still determined to win against Fifth Sector and get "real soccer" back. Though Minamisawa quit the team and Tsurugi joined the match against Mannouzaka -- into which Shindou couldn't understand why coach Endou would agree on adding Tsurugi when he's on Fifth Sector's side. In the day of the match against Mannouzaka, Tsurugi scores an autogoal to which Shindou was angry at Tsurugi, though after he realized that Mannouzaka's slide tackles would cause Matsukaze to break his leg and never play soccer again, Tsurugi started helping out, and the other team members too along with Kurumada and the others. In the end, Shindou was able to shoot a hissatsu and won the match against Mannouzaka. After that, Shindou is worried about Kirino's foot because it got injured, though Kirino stated it was fine. The next day, when coach Endou announced Raimon's opponent in the Holy Road semi-finals would be Teikoku, everyone was shocked and surprised, but Tenma tried to cheer them up and exclaimed that it'd be such an honor or an opportunity to fight against the famous Teikoku Gauken. Right after Kurama said something against him, Takuto spoke up, and said that they would be still going against Fifth Sector. Shortly after this, Shindou thinks up of a hissatsu tactic to use against Teikoku in their match, and brings up the idea to Endou. Endou agrees with it, and Shindou calls Hamano, Amagi, Hayami, and Kurumada to perform the new tactic with him. However, it failed, and Shindou was discouraged. Kurama stepped up and volunteered to take his place, but in the end, Norihito could not do it. Takuto then thinks about Tsurugi, and notes on his superior kicking strength, as demonstrated by his Lost Angel shoot. Unfortunately, Kyousuke never arrived at the day of the match, making Raimon having to play against Teikoku with only ten members. Movie Shindou is set to appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon where he is to appear along with Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Endou Mamoru and some Raimon team members. Hissatsu *'SH Fortissimo' (フォルテシモ) *'SH Harmonics' (ハーモニクス) (with the Keshin) *'OF Presto Turn' (ブレストターン) (Game) Keshin *'Sousha Maestro' (奏者マエストロ) Trivia *Shindou is known to play the piano as shown in most episodes, that is why most of his hissatsu is related to music. *"Takuto" means "prodigy", which refers to Shindou's great talent to play the paino, and also his superior soccer skills. "Takuto" can also mean "baton", which refers to his hissatsu tactic, Kami no Takuto, and his keshin, Sousha Maestro. *Shindou only started playing soccer when he entered junior high school. Even then, he was a child prodigy at soccer, being in the first team as a first-year student. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User Category:Midfielders